Our Bodies Dance Like The Wind
by allyaustin
Summary: It's Ross' birthday and Laura...has a surprise for him. Things start to get out of hand but...that doesn't mean she wants it to stop. Smut. Raura. One shot.


**Summary: It's Ross' birthday and Laura has a surprise for him but...things start to get a little out of hand. But, that doesn't mean she wants it to stop. Ross and Laura share a moment of intimacy. One Shot. No real plot just pwp.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. In no way am I involved with Ross or Laura.**

**Warning: Sexual content below.**

* * *

Ross promptly slammed the brunette against the wall. His lips moved down towards the curve of her neck as his breath lightly tickled her skin. Laura inwardly groaned at the sudden impact. She could feel his body heaving up and down flush against her own and she quickly fell into a mesmerizing state—all her attention solely focusing on him.

His eyes feverishly scanned her fragile body beneath him. Ross gently let his lips began to gradually move down the length of her neck. She sighed in content as she felt the blonde's teeth nip at her flesh. Soon she could feel the wetness of his tongue proceed down the dermis of her neck and from his perspective he could easily tell she was loving every second of it.

The finger nails on her petite hands compressed deeply into the expansion of his back. Ross inaudibly groaned at the contact and tightly squeezed the wideness of her hips that were firmly placed in his hands. He allowed his mouth to travel further until it stopped at it's expected destination.

His hands moved slowly down her curvaceous body as his lips attacked her collar bone. Laura slightly hissed out a breath. Ross sly smiled at her reaction and continued his trip down the upper half of the brunette's body. He let his hand travel up to her delicate breasts as he cupped them into his two large hands. He gave them a gentle squeeze and Laura immediately moaned out.

She felt a emptiness in the pit of her stomach so she swiftly lifted his head back down to crash her lips onto his. Ross smiled and crept his hand under the hem of her shirt. The kiss slowly moved from slow and soft as he darted his tongue out to brush against her lesser lip. She happily obliged to his request as his tongue entered into her mouth. At the successful attempt of the blonde he deepened the kiss. His tongue rolled around her mouth as it met her tongue and ran along it.

The kiss suddenly grew passionate and rather hungrily as their teeth bumped every now and then. Her breathing was growing erratically but she didn't stop and Ross didn't oppose to her decision as he sucked in a breath he was holding back. Ross hesitantly was the first to pull back for a need of breath. Once they both had caught it, they allowed their lips to ghost together. The kiss lingered for a while and lips being smacked was audibly the only thing blaring throughout the entire room.

Ross' fingers lightly ghosted the bare skin of her torso as he guided them down until they reached the button of her pants. She gasped out at his aggressiveness once he tugged the button to her pants loose. She allowed them to fall down to her ankles as she hurriedly stepped from out of them as they were thrown else where.

Their lips met once again. Laura couldn't help the sudden overflow of immense wonders that progressed in her body. She felt like she was on cloud nine as his tongue gladly danced around her mouth with hers. She knew they shouldn't have been doing this but the temptation was only becoming more overwhelming. This was so wrong but it felt so _right. What if they got caught?_ It was birthday and this wasn't what she planned.

_But, hell she didn't care._

She could feel his heavy breath against her lips and on her very own regard she reached lower for the hem of his button down. She slowly unloosened each button one by one as their lips continued to dominate each other's. Once his bare chest was fully exposed; she trailed her fingers down the skin of it.

Ross dropped his hands to her hipbones as he lifted her so her legs were engulfed around his waist tightly. She could feel the hardness of his erection against her womanhood and groaned out slightly as he brushed them together. He pulled back from the wall and made his way over to her bed.

He laid her down to where he was positioned above her and her legs still tightly wrapped around him. Their lips still hadn't been detached. His fingers gradually moved lower until they were at the very tip of her underwear. He ghosted his hand over the material in a teasing manner and she whimpered from his actions.

Laura who was increasingly growing impatient moved her hand down to meet his. She tightly gripped onto it and tried to let it slip in inside but due to his favor; failed.

Ross chuckled softly as his lips touched her jawline and he peppered it with kisses as he spoke. "Someone's anxious."

Laura could almost sense the tilting of a smirk form on his features and grunted. "Come, on baby..stop." She choked out.

He laughed lightly again. "Well, I don't exactly know what you want from me.." He said as if he had no idea at all.

"Ross." She whined.

"Laura."

"This isn't funny." She tried to grab his hand but he moved it back.

"Sorry Princess." He murmured quietly. "But...you have to beg for it."

"Ju-" She began was cut off as she felt the curling of his finger enter inside of her. She nearly choked as she let out a long exaggerated moan. "Please...Ross..I need yo-"

"Mhm." He cut her off again.

"Oh my god, you are so lucky it's your birthday."

Apparently that was enough pleading for him, because the blonde gladly entered another finger in. He leaned up to consume her in another kiss which elicited eerie feelings to bolt through her entire body. And yeah they were frightening but in a _good_ way. She **loved** it.

She had never felt like this before nevertheless experienced something like this. She couldn't even began to believe how weak he could make her feel. How she could be so open to him in the most strangest yet desiring ways. It was as if she was putty in his hands and he had complete control over her.

His finger curled deeper inside and she tried her best to stifle back the mewl ready to fall from her lips. His fingers continually pumped in and out almost as if he was creating a pattern.

"I..." She trailed off. Her breaths were stimulated by his movements as she gripped the sheets beneath her tightly.

Ross lightly pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he made his way up to her earlobe. He gladly tugged at it repeatedly causing her to groan. She moved herself deeper into his hold. The air in the room was growing rather intense by the second as the blonde continued the rhythmic motions he was making inside of Laura.

His thumb pressed down onto her clit. He pressed harder and ran his finger over the sensitive area a couple more times. She allowed herself to fall into complete ectsasy from her sudden need of release. She held a firm grip onto his shoulders.

He hotly pecked her lips once more before removing his fingers. Laura whimpered briefly from the discontact but then found that as her chance to flip them over. She positioned herself to where she was straddling the blonde; her knees of either side of him as he laid back on the bed. His hands found their way to her hips again and he gripped them in his hands.

She slowly lifted her arms up to remove her shirt and left herself nearly bare. Laura then leaned down to roughly crash her lips on his again. He replied almost immediately.

His hands were slowly craving her body and his finger nails lightly trailed down her skin. Their tongues fought for dominance as Ross cupped her butt in the width of his two hands; squeezing it which resulted in a small giggle from the brunette.

Her small hands reached down to his pants as she tugged at the tip of them as if she was asking for his consent. It took him a few moments to understand but finally he removed his pants in just one quick motion.

Laura pulled away so she could sit fully up. Her hands went to her back as she tried to undo her hook. She then felt the benumbness of another hand reaching over hers to help. She dropped her hands and watched his face intently as he unhooked it. His hands found her shoulders as one by one; he removed the straps of the lace bra from her upper chest.

The bra promptly fell to the bed and Laura swiftly moved it over to the floor. When she turned back, she could feel his intense gaze on her newly revealed chest. She wanted to turn away but something kept her stuck in place. His hooded eyes traveled over the expansion of her breasts.

"Damn..." He licked his lips unconciously. "Happy..Birthday..to me." He murmured but Laura could hear him loud and clear.

She was in the process of rolling her eyes at his reaction but when she felt his mouth attach to her left breast; her gaze went completely hazy. She felt him smile wryly but the brunette could care less because of how much pleasure she was in. He darted his tongue out against the circumference of her breast and let his tongue continue to hurtle it.

His teeth teasingly nipped at her nipple before he began to swirl his tongue around it. His other hand groped her other breast in a massaging manner. Every once and a while, his thumb would skim over her right nipple. He compressed fiery kisses against her skin.

She let out a throaty moan as she arched her back. Her petite hands found their way into his slightly disheveled hair. Her fingers fiddling with the nap of blonde strands. Ross grunted when he felt her tug at his hair as he repeated his exact motions with her right breast this time.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, he detached his mouth from her chest.

"Do you have condoms?" She asked almost out of breath. He nodded.

He reached over the bed for his jeans as he pulled out the wrapped up rubber. He tore the package and Laura sat there as he assorted himself with the condom. Once it was fully on, he swapped their positions once more.

He bent down slightly and reached for the tip of her underwear. He removed them in the blink of an eye.

Ross trailed his hands down her side as he lifted his face up. His swollen lips began to kiss gradually up the skin of her stomach.

Laura reluctantly closed her eyes and bit down her on lip.

His lips shivered against her skin causing her to breath in. She felt _wanted_. Like something inside of her exploded.

She felt _amazing_.

He pulled away and reached up to the brunette's ear. His voice was rather raspy. "Let...me..take care of you."

She nodded all too fast which made the blonde above her chuckle a little before he positioned himself at her entrance. Her chest was still heaving up and down from their previous 'rondavus'.

It wasn't even a second after that she felt the rush of his member entering inside of her. She mentally cried out from the suddenness of the impact; her breath gradually hitching in her throat.

Laura's mind immediately went blank. Her vision went white. The feeling of it all just registering with her.

She felt on _fire_.

He slowly lifted a leg up to help her hook it around his hipbone; making sure it was securely engulfed around him. She moaned out lowly from the simplicity of his touch on her thigh now. His fingers gliding down the side of her bare body.

He thrusts in a second time and this sends her completely over the edge. She feels out of breath and as if she's at her all time high. Her head falls back on the bed and she shivers as he allows himself to bury his face in her neck. His breathing growing by the seconds.

He thrusts began to get deeper as she curls her nails into his exposed back. For a second she feels delirious almost. She feels out of this world and as if they're the only two there. And seemingly that's _all_ she needs.

Laura tries her best to keep up as he picks up with his pace. Her eyes squeezing shut tightly. She rakes her nails into his hair once more and muffles back a moan.

He could feel her tremble under his hold so he's cautious to not to push her deeper into the mattress beneath them both. When she finally brims her eyelids open, she sees just how much she does to him. His face no longer hid in the crook of her neck.

She could hear the chanting of her name from the blonde himself and him muttering something under her breath that she couldn't exactly make out. His teeth grit his bottom lip and his thrusts only grow more.

Their movements began to move simultaneously. The sensation she feels is unreadable but it's _amazing_.

She can tell she's almost close because she feels a slight clench between her legs. His movements began to slow but they both continue due to the need of each other. Their fulfillment to please the opposite was no where near complete. Her walls were barely holding on.

He pulled out and gathered up possibly all the energy he had. With one last shaky breath he filled her one last time. Making her scream so loudly she was sure she wouldn't be able to recover. She suddenly felt _renewed_. They both fell into their release as they pulled apart.

He falls down against her body. Not having enough strength to move but she didn't care. She sighs as she finally catches her breath. Her pants quieting down.

Their bare chests were flush together and neither dared to say a word. The silence finally setting in. Laura smiled to herself and wrapped her fragile arms around his muscular body.

"Happy Birthday, Ross." She murmured into his ear, softly.


End file.
